1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting assembly and a method for assembling the same, more particularly to a light emitting assembly including a lead-mounting seat for mounting a light emitting member to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional light emitting assembly is shown to include a circuit board 11, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 12, and a plurality of lead-mounting seats 13. The circuit board 11 is formed with a plurality of hole sets 110, each of which has a pair of insert holes 111. Each of the lead-mounting seats 13 includes a mounting plate 132 formed with a pair of lead insert tubes 133, and a pair of insert legs 134 extending from the mounting plate 132. Each of the light emitting diodes 12 includes a light emitting portion 121 and two pairs of spaced apart leads 122.
In assembly, the leads 122 of each of the light emitting diodes 12 are inserted into and secured by soldering to the insert tubes 133 of a corresponding pair of the lead-mounting plates 13, and the insert legs 134 of the lead-mounting plates 13 are inserted into and secured by soldering to the corresponding insert holes 111 in the circuit board 11 so as to mount and connect electrically the light emitting diode 12 to the circuit board 11.
The conventional lead-mounting seat 13 is disadvantageous in that a light emitting angle of the light emitting diode 12 relative to the circuit board 11 can not be adjusted. When the light emitting angle of the light emitting diode 12 relative to the circuit board 11 is desired to be different (such as the imaginary line illustrated in FIG. 2), the lead-mounting seat 13′ is required to be designed to have an appropriate angle between the mounting plate 132 and the pair of the insert legs 134 corresponding to the desired light emitting angle of the light emitting diode 12, which is not flexible and makes manufacture of the lead-mounting seat 13, 13′ inefficient. Hence, there is a need to design a lead-mounting seat that can provide adjustment of the light emitting angle for the light emitting diode 12 before the lead-mounting seat is secured to the circuit board 11.